Virus
by pokemon maniac
Summary: When a new student joins the class, everyone accepts her with open arms. But when Chachamaru gets a bizarre virus, all eyes turn to the new girl. Now Negi is forced to suspect one of his own students of sabotage and possibly attempted murder. It's a race against the clock to find a cure to the strange illness that evolves rapidly. But that's only the beginning...
1. The First Attack

Okay, so this popped into my head randomly. I thought I'd write it down, because why not? I haven't posted jack in a while, so here's something.

Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction. Of course I own nothing except Kyoko Akita (My OC).

Virus

"S-sorry I'm late!"

A girl, completely out of breath, ran into the classroom. Thirty-one students and one teacher stared at her in confusion.

"Do you think she went to the wrong classroom?" one whispered.

"Who's she?"

"Transfer student?"

"Too manga-like, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, maybe. But still…"

The girl approached the teacher shyly. "Sorry. I'm really a new transfer student. D-did I get the wrong class?"

The teacher smiled. "No, this is the right class." He faced the class. "This is our new student, Kyoko Akita. I didn't think she was going to make it today, so I didn't inform any of you."

"Akita? Like the dog breed?" someone asked.

Kyoko blushed. "Yes, my last name is like the dog."

"Makie, was that a necessary observation, really?" a blond girl in front asked.

"C'mon class rep, I was just saying…"

"Unacceptable! We are supposed to make her transition as easy as possible, and you make some dumb remark like that? Seriously, how dumb can you be!?"

"But I…"

"No, really! It's okay! No harm done," Kyoko intervened. The two stopped quarrelling.

"Right, well, Kyoko, you can sit over there, beside Evangeline."

"O-okay," Kyoko said quietly. She made her way to the only empty seat and sat down.

The rest of class went smoothly, but everyone was clearly uneasy. They were suspicious of the newcomer.

The suspicions gradually dissipated as the weeks wore on. Soon, it was as though Kyoko had been there the whole time.

"I just hope she isn't the inquisitive type…" Negi said worriedly one afternoon.

Asuna smacked him upside the head. "Just don't flaunt your magic and you'll be fine, got it?"

Negi held the bump on his head. "OW! Alright…"

"Bro," Chamo interrupted, "just keep a level head, alright? She won't find out."

Konoka stuck her head in the room. "Asuna! Wanna go shopping with me?"

"Sure Konoka! Negi, you better stop overthinking this. You'll just short-circuit your brain!"

She glared at him for good measure and left the room.

Left to his own devices, Negi sat on their couch. The dorm was warm and comfortable, and within minutes Negi had fallen asleep.

…

When he woke up, it was dark outside. Chamo was nowhere to be seen. Asuna and Konoka still weren't back. Negi sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stopped when he saw a figure standing by the window.

"Asuna?"

The person faced him, and it was definitely not Asuna. Long brown hair drifted unrestrained in the breeze made by the open window. Piercing green eyes were focused outside. Blue rimmed glasses were halfway down her nose. Under the light of the moon, she looked pale and fragile, like a drawing on an ancient piece of paper.

"K…Kyoko? What are you doing here? And how did you get into my room?" Negi asked, standing up.

She jumped. She managed to focus on him. "Oh, you're awake. Sorry to intrude." She stared at the floor. "I, uh, got in through the window. I hope you don't mind…I needed to warn you, though."

"Warn me?"

"I…I'm sorry. Just please be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me. Promise me you'll be careful."

"Be careful of wha—?"

"Promise."

"Alright, fine. I promise. But Kyoko—"

"I have to go."

Kyoko leapt out the window. By the time Negi reached the sill, she was gone.

…

"Negi! We're home!"

"Asuna! Shh! He's probably asleep already."

"Oh right." Asuna blushed. "That brat needs his sleep."

She walked in and flipped the light switch. She was shocked to see an empty room before them. The window was wide open, letting a chilling wind into the room.

"DAMNIT NEGI!"

…

It was no use. He'd searched for almost an hour, but Kyoko was gone. "I guess I'll just have to talk to her in class tomorrow."

Defeated, Negi trudged back to the dorm. He was unpleasantly surprised to find an angry and distressed Asuna waiting for him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she demanded.

He winced. "I…I was looking for someone."

"At this hour!? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Asuna, please keep it down. The students are trying to sleep!"

"I don't give a damn about the other students! Don't ever leave us behind like that again, got it!?"

"Negi," Konoka added from her bunk, "Asuna is just upset because she was so worried about you. You know she hates it when you go anywhere without her." She winked.

"Wha…?"

"K-K-Konoka!" Asuna protested, her face reddening. "He-he-he's just a kid! I'm like his guardian! I have to er, um, uh, protect him. A-a-a-and I can't do that when he leaves me behind all the time!"

"Asuna, you should really get some sleep."

Asuna stumbled over her words for a few moments, and Negi took the opportunity to sneak into the bathroom and change into his pajamas. The moment he was finished, Asuna appeared and grabbed his arm. She started to drag him out of the bathroom.

"A-Asuna, w-wait!"

"No. You're not sneaking off again!" She basically threw him up to the top bunk. She followed him, using the ladder.

"A-Asuna! W-wha?"

"As much as I don't like it, you are not leaving my sight, so you have to sleep up here tonight 'cause there's no way in hell I'm sleeping down there!"

Blushing lightly, she all but tackled Negi to the bed.

"A-Asuna…!" he gasped, nearly all of his breath gone.

"Nope, I won't move. This way you can't leave." To prove her point, she lay on her stomach and wrapped an arm around Negi's neck.

After a few moments, it occurred to her that he couldn't breathe. She shifted so that she was on her side, both her arms around him, effectively pinning him.

…

When Negi awoke the next morning, he was genuinely surprised to find that, even in her sleep, Asuna still hadn't let go of him. She was still holding him tightly, refusing to loosen her grip.

"She's going to be stiff when she wakes up," he thought aloud quietly. "Asuna? Asuna, you should probably wake up, or you'll be in a lot of pain."

Thirty minutes later…

"OWWWW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Well, if you hadn't insisted on _holding Negi all night long,_ maybe you wouldn't be so sore!" Konoka said.

The rambunctious class was suddenly so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All at once, there was a loud, "WHAAAAT?!"

"Asuna, don't tell me you finally…?"

"How could you!? And with the perfect gentleman like Negi-sensei, it's no surprise he didn't stop you…"

"Did you really do _that_, Asuna?!"

"That's so _adult!_" two voices said together.

"Wha? It's not like_ that!_" she yelled.

A collective, "_Suuuure it wasn't_" echoed through the room.

"I'm serious! Knock it off!"

"Ahem, everyone please quiet down! We have to begin class now," Negi said. He was standing behind his desk, red as a tomato. Most of the students looked ashamed or appalled at what they'd done. Except Haruna, who had an evil smirk on her face and kept glancing back and forth between Asuna and Negi.

Kyoko was sitting quietly at her desk, trying to avoid attention of any kind. Evangeline and Chachamaru were absent again, so it made Kyoko stick out as the only person in that corner.

Everyone tried to move past the morning's ruckus, but a few (Ayaka, for instance) shot dirty looks at Asuna, who was still trying to unstiffen her limbs and didn't notice. When the final bell rang, everyone filed out with the exception of three people.

"Kyoko, could you stay a minute after class?"

The girl froze in her path for the door, caught trying to make her escape. She slowly shuffled toward his desk. By the time she made it, everyone but Asuna had left.

"Y-yes…?"

"About what we discussed yesterday," Negi started.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you anymore than I already have."

"Kyoko, what is it that's holding you back?"

Kyoko winced. "I really can't…"

Asuna walked up to them. "What's going on? Is she the one you were looking for last night, Negi?"

Negi nodded.

"So you're the reason he was out so late!" Asuna looked about to hit the other girl when there was a loud sound in the hall. All three heads turned.

Satomi Hakase entered the room, looking panicked and beat up. "It's Chachamaru," she gasped, leaning on the door frame for support.

Negi was instantly on his feet. "What's happened?"

"She's destroying…everything…I think—" Satomi swallowed. "I think she has a virus."

* * *

AN:

Normally, I hate adding my OC's, but hopefully I did an okay job at putting her in it...? Please tell me what you think!


	2. Deception upon deception

**A/N**

**It has finally arrived! I plan to update all my stories relatively soon, but of course we're talking about me here, so it may not be relative to you guys. I think I'll have this be a three or four chapter story, so it's almost over! Please enjoy and I love reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

Another loud noise echoed down the hallway. Satomi staggered, trying to get away from the destruction. Asuna caught her and helped her sit in a desk.

Negi poked his head out into the hallway. Chachamaru soared past the window, shattering the glass with her speed.

"What do you mean, Chachamaru has a virus? I thought she couldn't get one of those!" Asuna said.

"Well, she's certainly acting bizarre," Negi agreed, his glasses and hair askew from the wind.

"Could you tell us any details?" Kyoko asked nervously.

Satomi took a deep breath, and began talking almost too fast for them to follow, "I asked her to meet me in the lab after school, I had to check up on her. Then when she got there she started spacing out, and I assumed that she was short circuiting. Concerned, I tried to get her attention to see what the problem was. She ignored me. Then her eyes started glowing intensely, and then they turned red! It didn't make any sense, and then she ranoutandstarteddestroyingthewholeschoolandIdon'tknowwhattodo!"

"Satomi, calm down!" Asuna said frantically.

"I'm going to take a look," Negi said, dashing out the door.

"Negi, no!" Asuna called after him. She looked indecisive. "Kyoko, take care of Satomi!" She followed Negi.

Kyoko made eye contact with Satomi. Satomi waved a hand. "I'm fine. Go see what's going on. I'll just catch my breath and catch up."

Kyoko sprinted out of the room. She surpassed Asuna, the athlete. She even passed Negi, the magically-enhanced runner. She sprinted faster than should have been possible, even by magical means.

Negi caught her muttering a few words, but only heard, "How could you do this? I specifically…" And that was it. They chased Chachamaru through the town of Mahora and all the way into the forest beyond. She climbed a small mountain that they had no idea even existed, it was so far back in the forest. Kyoko reached the top second. Negi and Asuna were left in the dust.

Asuna run up behind him, panting heavily. "Are…you…serious?" she huffed. "They climbed…up _there_?"

"Yes," Negi said, hunched over from panting. "Come on, we can get there quickly."

He hopped onto the staff and held out his hand to Asuna. She hesitantly climbed on. They shot straight up, and in no time were level with Chachamaru and Kyoko.

"Why didn't we just use this from the get-go?" Asuna asked.

Negi turned red. "Um, well, you see, I, uh…"

"You forgot, huh?"

"…yes…"

"Shh! What are they saying?"

"You can't do this! I haven't suffered all this time to let you go through with it!" Kyoko yelled defiantly. Her bravery was betrayed by her shaking hands and knees.

Chachamaru laughed with an odd voice, as though it weren't her own. "Silly child, you couldn't stop me then, and you can't stop me now!"

"I can and I will!"

"Such naiveté," Chachamaru sighed. She grabbed a boulder much too large for her size (though being a robot apparently made size completely unimportant) and threw it with incredible force at Kyoko. She barely ducked in time.

"Kyoko!" Negi yelled. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Kyoko picked herself up off the ground. "Negi, please promise me you'll stay away, no matter what!"

"What? I can't do that! You're my student!" Negi argued.

"That really doesn't matter right now!" Kyoko dodged another rock flung with precision at her head. It grazed her cheek and a line of red traced its way to her chin.

Negi had seen enough. He landed beside her and he and Asuna jumped off.

Asuna summoned her weapon and slashed another rock to pieces before it could hit its target. Kyoko looked ready to sink to her knees in mortal terror, but she forced herself to stand up.

"Kyoko, please, tell me what's going on!" Negi pleaded.

Kyoko's eyes were bright, but it was hard to tell if it was from fear, anger, or holding back tears. "I will, once this is all over."

"Tell us now!" Asuna commanded.

"No."

Asuna took the time to glare at her, and she would've been killed by a sharp rock had Negi not been alert.

Determined to get answers, Negi turned to Chachamaru. "Why are you doing this, Chachamaru?"

Chachamaru examined her own fingers. "Is that what she's called, hm? I wasn't sure. I took over easily, so I never bothered to get her name." Her eyes flicked up to Kyoko. "Unlike that one."

Kyoko's postured changed abruptly. "I know. She's a pain." Her voice was different. It was cold and calculating, not at all like Kyoko's normal voice. She shivered, and a tear shook loose, mingling with the blood. She looked absolutely petrified.

"Come here, girl," not-Chachamaru commanded. Her hand extended, catching Negi and Asuna by surprise, and grabbing Kyoko's shirt. The poor girl was defenseless as the robot pulled her in. Chachamaru held Kyoko's face close to her own. She watched the blood slowly drip down her face, its speed increased by the pressure of Chachamaru's hand.

"Perhaps I should eliminate you now…?" she mused.

"Let her go!" Negi screeched.

A few strong wires extended from Chachamaru's back from a panel. As they wrapped around Kyoko, she murmured, "That's helpful."

"Let me go! Let go!" Kyoko screamed.

"Silence!" A wire pierced Kyoko's skin on her arm and released an electric shock. Kyoko's body convulsed and then stopped all movement.

Negi screamed her name repeatedly while Asuna stared on in horror. They both started when Kyoko took a rattling breath.

She smiled at them weakly. "Can't kill me that easy."

"How can you say that at a time like this?! You nearly died!" Negi protested.

"Sorry. I guess you're right."

"I said silence!" The wire released another shock, and Kyoko went still. Chachamaru turned back to her adversaries. "All of you. Be quiet. Listen. Don't try to retrieve this girl or this body. I will kill then both if you do."

Kyoko laughed so weakly that it was hardly audible. "Then you'd have nowhere to go."

The wire sparked, but before it could release its jolt, Negi called for it to wait. Chachamaru gave him her attention.

"Don't hurt her!" he pleaded desperately. "Please don't hurt her."

The wire relaxed. "Fine, but if she speaks again, she'll regret it."

Jets emerged from Chachamaru's back. "Heed my warning. Don't follow me."

For fear of Kyoko's life, Negi didn't move. Asuna wasn't going to stand for this. She charged, swinging her sword and severing the cords wrapped around her classmate. They simply extended further from their source and entangled Asuna, disarming her immediately.

"So," Chachamaru said plainly, lifted Asuna to eye level, but not letting her feet touch the ground, "you'll threaten me too? I bet the boy won't fight me with you as my captive."

"Kyoko! RUN!"

The seemingly lifeless girl jumped up and ran to Negi's side, who yelled, "Asuna!"

"Calm down, runt! Just rescue me, kay? I'm counting on you!" Then a jolt knocked her out cold. Chachamaru had her captive, and she flew away over the trees. Kyoko had to physically restrain Negi from chasing after them.

"You just get the both of you killed! You can't fight her like this! We need your partners!"

Negi froze. "Partners? How do you know about them?"

"Long story…"

"I don't know how much time we have, but I must know what you've been keeping from us. Please, Asuna's life could be in danger!"

Kyoko sobbed. "I didn't want anyone else involved! I tried to stop her!"

"Stop who!?"

She looked up, her teary eyes meeting his clear ones. "The Virus."


End file.
